Such a machine for working soil is known in which the bars are connected to the chassis by oscillating arms. For opposite bars in different rows, the oscillating arms are mounted aligned in relation to one another in the direction of advance of the tractor vehicle. This has the consequence of increasing the width of the chassis of the machine for working the soil. This in turn has the consequence of restricting the addition of an accessory device such as a seeder to the back of the known machine by increasing the overhang of the accessory device in relation to the tractor vehicle.
In addition to the exaggerated stresses produced by such a configuration, this brings about problems of roadability of the tractor vehicle by substantially reducing the weight on its front wheels. Another drawback of such a mounting of the oscillating arms is that, to keep the known machine in reasonable proportion, it is necessary to reduce the size of the upper fastenings of the oscillating arms. This has the effect of increasing the stresses induced by the strong stresses produced during working of the soil and amplified by the distance of their point of application from the upper fastenings. This, therefore, considerably reduces the service life of the upper fastenings.